


portrait of a young death eater

by Esmenet



Series: The Davis Collection [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Meta, Poetry, fictional rpf, work within a work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmenet/pseuds/Esmenet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem by Tracey Davis, from her 1998 collection <i>Letters Home From The War That Never Was</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	portrait of a young death eater

Draco Malfoy does not speak. instead  
he spits out ashes, lies  
eating him from the inside out.  
 _(mudblood, magic-thief, not human)_

He grins wide, wide, wider at the screams  
 _(see how the Dark Lord rewards his faithful followers!)_  
face stretching like a comic mask.


End file.
